Wavy
Scout |Likes = Zaka Nadine |Affiliation = Gallian Militia |Rank1 = Private |Role = Gallian militiaman (former) Teacher |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles |Japanese = Keiichirou Yamamoto }} is a thirty-seven year old Squad 7 scout who appears in the original Valkyria Chronicles videogame. Profile Considerate and polite to a fault, this Darcsen school teacher rarely displays his emotions. Known for his devotion to his wife, he enlisted to protect her and his infant daughter. Though a placid man, he fights ferociously to protect his loved ones. With wife and daughter in tow, he moved to a remote part of Gallia and founded a school for underprivileged children. Expanded Biography Wavy is a Darcsen teacher. Polite and discreet, Wavy rarely expresses his emotions. Everyone knows that Wavy is completely devoted to his wife, and he joined the militia in order to keep his wife and young daughter safe. After the war, he moved his family to a remote region of Gallia and opened up a school where disadvantaged children could go to get a solid education. Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 198 *Accuracy - 15 *Evasion - 23 *AP - 800 *Defense - 0 'Max Stats' *HP - 294 *Accuracy - 33.3 *Evasion - 71.5 *AP - 900 *Defense - 3 Personal Potentials *'Neat Freak' - Worries about dirt stains lead to distraction and a decrease in accuracy. *'Darcsen Bond '- Having brethren close by to protect stirs enhanced defensive abilities. *'Camp Defender' - Bent on protecting the camp by sheer force of will, they naturally become better at evading attacks. *'Stonewall '- Crouching down puts them in full-on guard mode, leading to improved defensive abilities. Battle Potentials *'Evasion Boost' - They have a set probability of enjoying enhanced evasion abilities. *'Power Scout '- Sighting fire or more enemy units grants a boost in both evasion and attack power. *'Resist Crossfire' - Damage taken from enemy interception fire is lessened. *'Double Movement' - They have a chance of being able to move twice consecutively. Quotes Selection *"You'll not harm my people." *"I'm on my way." Attacking *"For Gallia!" *"Heh!" *"Prepare yourself." Killing a Foe *"Your orders, Sir!" Enemy Sighted *"New hostiles, Sir." *"Enemy sighted." Team Attack *"I'm here as well." *"Allow me to help!" *"I'm here for you." *"I'm here for you, Zaka." (Zaka) *"I'm here for you, Nadine." (Nadine) Personal Potentials *"I do hope this won't stain." (Neat Freak) *"I'll never betray my people." (Darcsen Bond) *"I'll hold this port, at any cost." (Camp Defender) *"Nothing passes these defenses." (Stonewall) Battle Potentials *"You won't hit me!" (Evasion Boost) *"I'll see the enemy exposed." (Power Scout) *"Such a tax won't stop me!" (Resist Crossfire) *"Once more, dear friends." (Double Movement) Healed by Ragnaid *"Much obliged." Rescuing an Ally *"Medic!" After Medic Visit *"Rgh...another life I swore to protect..." *"I beg of you! Save this person's life." *"Nadine! You mustn't die." (Nadine) HP Critical *"The squad needs me." *"I can still fight!" Unconsciousness *"Forgive me." Death *"F-Forgive me, I... I can't help... Protect you all... Any longer..." Enter Squad 7 *"Please, call me Wavy. From today onward, we fight together." Exit Squad 7 *"You've taught me quite a lot, sir. If I can be of service again, don't hesitate to ask." Category:Characters Category:Scout Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters